


experiment 727

by crimsoncheers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Drug Use, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncheers/pseuds/crimsoncheers
Summary: Nazuna is quick on his feet as he makes haste for the operating table in the middle of the room. He props himself up and sits down, the table now cleaned up of any filth from it’s bloody mess yesterday. His legs excitedly swing once again as he watches Kuro fiddle with some tools and bottles on his work table, letting him take his time to prepare.“So, this drug…” Kuro starts to speak, walking up to Nazuna with a couple of syringes hooked to his side, “‘s supposed to heighten your senses. Your sense of touch, mostly. I haven’t been able to test how much it could yet, so...you’ll be the first.”Or, undead half rabbit-human Nazuna is Kuro's test subject for a new drug he made. Based on the Underdoctor Kuro and Bunny Zombie Nazuna cards.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	experiment 727

**Author's Note:**

> hello hoes did you miss me
> 
> this fic was in my plans for months and i was supposed to publish this for halloween but life happened :(( but i really wanted it out so i hope it's cool even if its a week late lol

The AKATSUKI clinic is renowned throughout the land as a place of solace and rejuvenation, where one can relax and find healing with it’s odd medicines created by it’s two doctors. 

There was a truth to that, with proof found at the clinic’s front. Lined up with shelves of readily available medicines and it’s bespectacled owner, who sits at the front desk and gives every new customer a professional smile and greets them with a joyous welcome. Other employees sometimes pop in to lend a hand for harder tasks, like a dark brown-haired boy who skids quickly from the storage room to the front desk to hand over medicines not stored at the front desk. There is a light blue-haired boy too, who sometimes alternates with the owner during said owner’s break times.

But behind closed doors, hidden deep within it’s halls, there is more to the clinic that meets the eye.

All three initial members of AKATSUKI, are in actuality, a private group of highly trained rogues. When a client comes to them with a big wad of money in hand, and hires them to kill someone they want dead, they do just that. They utilize in using slow, painful torture as their method, secluding themselves in the basement all night long and the only thing heard all throughout are cries and screams for mercy.

There are Kuro and Souma, the doctors of the clinic as well as the two who instigate the torture on their targets. Kuro specializes in the creation of medicines, as well as poisons or literally any liquids that can either heal or harm a creature. Souma specializes in physical torture, always seen wielding a sword or multiple knives and using said tools to harm his target. Lastly there is Keito, who is the acting leader of the rogue group. He isn’t totally active in carrying out the tortures unlike his two comrades, but he had the important job of keeping tabs with their clients as well as being the face of the clinic itself.

The other four residents of the AKATSUKI clinic weren’t actively involved in any of their underground activities, but they are very aware of it. The only time they were needed was when supplies needed to be brought down to the premises, which was a task usually done by the eldest of the four residents named Nazuna.

Nazuna is an undead half human half rabbit, who was brought back to life along with his three companions namely Tomoya, Hajime, and Mitsuru, by two mad scientists, Shu and Wataru. They were temporarily in their care, before Shu had to give them away to the AKATSUKI clinic as a favor to Kuro. Since then, the two groups have lived together under one roof.

Life in the AKATSUKI clinic, outside of it’s day and night activities, was pretty neat quite honestly. The groups get along together pretty well, finding comfort in each other’s presence and bonding over newfound shared interests. It lets them learn that the members of AKATSUKI were not the cold-blooded killers that people fear them to be, and Nazuna’s group (“We’ll call ourselves Ra*bits! Because we pretty much are, haha~” Nazuna exclaimed proudly during their first night together.) are more capable and stronger than they appear.

Out of all of the people in the group, Nazuna finds himself the most drawn towards Kuro. His outward appearance is scary, almost haunting for those who see him for the first time, but Nazuna isn’t scared of him at all, instead he is usually seen trailing behind him if he isn’t with his fellow Ra*bits, chatting and even laughing with him. He learns that Kuro is quite a gentleman, that he’s very sincere and sweet and cares a lot about his peers. And Kuro slowly finds himself opening up to Nazuna as well, it becomes no surprise to everyone when they spot them always being together if not with their own groups.

The more time he spends with Kuro, Nazuna slowly comes to a realization that these feelings he has for the taller man have become something more than a friendship or close companionship. He smiles to himself upon realizing it, but he decides quietly to himself to keep those feelings to himself. He thinks that it was too soon to say anything, just having known each other for just a few months now.

And so the days go on quietly for them, and for the odd, ragtag group of companions in the little clinic.

.

For the past few days, Kuro closes himself off from everyone as he brews up a brand new concoction.

Nazuna, or anyone for that matter, don’t get to watch him work tirelessly through the day and night making it. The closest to see is Souma, who leaves the clinic for a day or two and comes back with a thick sack of...something putrid. None of Ra*bits can specifically point out what the smell is, as their sense of smell is pretty weak, but Keito comments about the lingering stench of dead animals because of it. So that’s probably what it is.

Time he can use to spend with Kuro dissipates with every minute he uses to coop himself up in the laboratory, spending long hours making his new creation. But Nazuna thinks to himself that it’s okay, because Kuro’s work is important and this could help them all. The only time they do get to interact is when Kuro finally leaves the lab to sleep, with Nazuna waiting patiently no matter the time at the front door to help him back to his room.

It’s not like Nazuna needs to sleep anyways, but he knows Kuro does.

After a couple more days, the potion is finished and Kuro comes out of the lab with a proud look. However in a hushed voice with a conversation with the rest of AKATSUKI, he speaks that he needs someone to experiment on for it, and there is a specific criteria for it. Keito suggests something, which leaves Kuro looking offended by the idea and Keito apologizes quickly for it.

It takes a lot of snooping, and very close calls, for Nazuna to learn that Kuro needs someone who has weak senses to become their lab rat for his new concoction.

Nazuna realizes that him or any of Ra*bits fit that criteria.

They were undead creatures, so most of their senses were weaker than normal compared to when they were alive. It takes a strong scent or a strong slap for them to smell or feel something. They fit every checkbox that Kuro needs...Nazuna does.

So, he decides to volunteer to be Kuro’s lab rat.

"Come on, Kuro-chin~" Nazuna whines, voice high and shrill when Kuro’s name leaves his lips to emphasize just how important his next words are, "Use me as your test subject!"

Kuro turns around from his work table, setting down the tools he had been cleaning for the past ten minutes. In the dimly lit room where the only light source comes from the small light bulb above and surrounded by shelves full of medical supplies and the terrible stench of an old hospital, they were the only occupants. 

Nazuna is sitting on top of the operating table at the center, not caring about the dead body behind him or the blood stains on the table. He had rushed here immediately after AKATSUKI had finished their job, wanting to immediately confront Kuro about the experiment. He’s quite used to seeing dead bodies anyway, and it’s not like he isn’t one himself. His stitch-decorated legs swing about like he had no care in the world. There is an eager smile curved on his lips and bright red eyes watching Kuro.

"For the last time, no." Kuro sighs, crossing his arms and glaring at Nazuna, "Made a promise with Itsuki that I wouldn't hurt ya."

"So?" Nazuna rolls his eyes, "I'm not some weakling who needs a knight in shining armor to save me when I’m hurt! Besides, I'm perfect for the job. I’m an undead, most of my senses are weaker than the average human. You can use me! Please~"

Kuro doesn't respond, instead keeping a sharp glare to Nazuna's direction while the other pleads to Kuro with big sad eyes and a frown. He clasps his hands together like in prayer, his eyes growing bigger and Nazuna looks as if he is about to cry. 

It’s hard to keep refusing when he’s making that kind of face.

“...Fine.” Kuro eventually relents, letting out a defeated sigh. Nazuna gasps upon hearing Kuro’s compliance, and immediately jumps down from the table to give Kuro a big, tight hug. Kuro yelps at the sudden tightness squeezing his body, but it’s not unwelcome. He really likes it when Nazuna hugs him anyway, “Just don’t come crying to me when you get hurt.”

“Don’t worry, Kuro-chin! I’m stronger than you think!” Nazuna exclaims with a wink, giving him a cheesy grin.

Kuro can’t help but chuckle at that. He knows that well enough, but a part of him worries. But then...well, he supposes it’s fine. He just hopes that things go alright, that things won’t change between them after this.

.

The next day comes quickly and Nazuna stands patiently near the front door of the basement he was in just yesterday, leaning against the grey wall behind him, as he waited for Kuro to allow him in. He twiddles his fingers in circles and taps his foot repeatedly on the tiled floor. 

He trusts Kuro a whole lot, he really really does, but he can’t help but be just a tad bit nervous too! He doesn’t know how his experiments go when he tests a new concoction, so Nazuna doesn’t have a single clue on what happens once the doors are closed.

The basement door finally opens after a few moments and Kuro’s head pops out to look around before spotting Nazuna. His lips curve to a smile upon seeing him, undeniably happy to see him here despite how yesterday he seemed against the idea.

“Ah, Nito. Come in.” He simply says, opening the door for him and Nazuna buries away the nasty nervousness he’s getting and gives him a grin before walking inside.

Nazuna is quick on his feet as he makes haste for the operating table in the middle of the room. He props himself up and sits down, the table now cleaned up of any filth from it’s bloody mess yesterday. His legs excitedly swing once again as he watches Kuro fiddle with some tools and bottles on his work table, letting him take his time to prepare.

“So, this drug…” Kuro starts to speak, walking up to Nazuna with a couple of syringes hooked to his side, “‘s supposed to heighten your senses. Your sense of touch, mostly. I haven’t been able to test how much it could yet, so...you’ll be the first.”

Once he’s standing next to Nazuna’s side, Kuro takes a gentle hold of Nazuna’s right arm, lifting up the sleeve to look at his shoulder and eyeing it with a quiet gaze. After a few moments, he turns back to a small table at the side, containing some medicinal supplies. He grabs a cotton ball from a small jar of it and dabs it with a generous amount of alcohol. Kuro returns to look at Nazuna, taking his arm again and lifting the sleeve again. He wipes the alcohol-soaked cotton ball on his shoulder, and reaches for his syringe.

“Is it okay to…?” Kuro asks, before he does anything else.

Nazuna scoffs and rolls his eyes, like it’s something he still needs to ask, “Of course, Kuro-chin! Hit me with your best shot!”

Kuro nods, taking that as Nazuna’s consent, and injects the drug into his body. The process is quick and painless thankfully, like it didn’t even happen.

“...Is that it?” Nazuna asks after a quiet moment, tilting his head to look at Kuro with a confused look.

“Well, it should kick in soon,” Kuro explains, “But I’m gonna start testing your senses now with this.”

From his pocket, he takes out a scalpel and Kuro instructs Nazuna to lay down on the table. Nazuna follows his instruction, laying down on the cold, hard surface and waiting patiently for whatever Kuro is going to do.

Kuro walks up to his left side with the scalpel on his hand, and quietly, slowly, scratches the tiny blade against his leg. Nazuna doesn’t react at all to the touch, his face stoic and unnerved by Kuro’s action. Nazuna had expected it, of course, since he wasn’t particularly feeling any different at all as Kuro continues to--

Oh.

_Oh._

“...Ah.” Nazuna’s voice croaks.

The drug’s effects finally crash into him.

Nazuna groans at the unfamiliar yet nostalgic feeling of human warmth washing over his body like a wave. It feels nice, but there is also _something else_ , and he is so aware of what it is. It aches each time he feels Kuro scratch the sharp edge of his knife against his pale skin. He isn’t leaving any cuts deep enough to let blood flow out, but it is certainly enticing a reaction out of him. 

With each scratch and weak stroke Kuro’s knife leaves on Nazuna, it elicits a sharp inhale, and _almost a moan_ , from his lips. And just when Nazuna does it once more, a little louder than he liked, Kuro’s movements stop...and he’s looking at him with a hard expression to read.

“...Nito?” Kuro’s eyes stay locked on Nazuna, “The drug works?”

“Yeah, I guess it does…” Nazuna’s cheeks are red, voice strained and looking away from Kuro’s gaze at him, “Just keep going.”

It’s at that moment Nazuna thinks that Kuro probably isn’t fully aware yet of the gravity of his drug’s effects. It works, absolutely, but not exactly how he expected it to. It makes him wonder if Kuro’s drugs are supposed to work like that, or it’s just simply a mistake.

Well, it doesn’t matter, when that damned scalpel Kuro is using makes him feel things that he shouldn’t.

“Nito,” Kuro’s voice breaks the tension and Nazuna just hums as a response that he’s listening, “I’ll leave some cuts, is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Nazuna responds quickly, almost too quickly, “ _Go_.”

Kuro nods, dragging the knife on his skin once more, careful not to be near the stitches on Nazuna’s skin. Then Kuro digs the blade a little deeper, blood slowly seeping out from the cut Kuro just made. Nazuna hisses at the contact, cheeks flushing to a deeper red despite the pain. 

Nazuna opens his mouth to try telling Kuro about the weird feeling he’s getting, when he watches as Kuro suddenly lifts his left leg up. The shorter man yelps loudly at the sudden action, shivering at the sudden chill felt against the back of his leg. Kuro’s grip is firm on him, while using the knife to caress on his skin lightly.

“K-Kuro-chin...?!” Nazuna exclaims, confused by Kuro’s actions. 

The heat on his cheeks don’t go away, in fact they increase even more when he watches Kuro leave another cut on his skin. Nazuna winces, raising a hand up to his mouth as he tries to suppress a moan.

“Mm. It works perfectly.” He hears Kuro contemplate to him, a dark tone hinted in his voice. 

Nazuna notices how close his face is against the markings on his legs, watches the blood trickling down his leg. Kuro hums, turning his eyes to momentarily look at Nazuna and grinning at him, before sticking his tongue out to lick up the blood on Nazuna’s leg. 

The rough texture of Kuro’s tongue on him is oddly arousing. Nazuna couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan, his body shivering and reacting way more than he should at the contact. It’s a whole lot, way more than he’s used to, probably because he’s an undead and he isn’t so used to sensations like this.

Kuro continues to leave cuts on him, dragging the knife against Nazuna’s skin and watching him wince and moan as he lets his skin bleed. He is cautious though to not try to accidentally cut on Nazuna’s stitches, only leaving marks on his big spots of skin. With each cut he makes and the blood flows out of the undead’s skin, Kuro eagerly takes a taste of the red liquid and Nazuna watches him with a heated expression, his gaze heavy as Kuro toys with his body.

“Kuro-chin, please…” Nazuna is slowly sitting up, with his hand reaching out for Kuro’s collar. His voice is weak and his own rational thoughts are fading, he knows exactly what he wants, what this desire that is stronger than the drug injected in him wants more than anything, “ _Please_ _._ ”

The eager rabbit musters up all his strength to grab onto Kuro’s coat collar and pull him down for a needy kiss. The sudden action causes Kuro to let go of his grip on Nazuna’s leg. He brushes his tongue against Kuro’s lips, as his own gesture to express his desire for Kuro to open up his mouth. Nazuna swears he can hear the taller man chuckle, like he’s enjoying this, before opening up his lips a little more so Nazuna’s tongue can enter further. 

The taste of his own blood greets him, but it’s no surprise to Nazuna and it’s not like he minds either. In fact, it tastes as sweet as candy. He has heard that an undead rabbit’s blood can taste sweet if said rabbit is healthy, and this exact moment lets him learn that those words do ring true. 

Kuro returns the kiss fervorously, protruding his own tongue against Nazuna’s own. The blonde-haired man sighs happily, pulling on Kuro’s collar as he leans back down slowly to the table. Kuro follows him, bending down and pinning Nazuna on the table. 

When Kuro finally pulls away, a trail of saliva linking between their lips, he looks down to see Nazuna’s face absolutely flushed and bright red. There is a hint of drool at the corner of his lips and his breathing is erratic. Nazuna’s body is shivering slightly, and if Kuro looks just a bit lower, he would notice a small tent starting to form on his shorts.

“Come on, Kuuuuuro-chin…” Nazuna begs, eyes furrowed like he’s angry.

The doctor’s lips curve to a dark smile.

“It seems this bunny,” Kuro sets the scalpel to the side, and moves up to the top of the table himself, towering Nazuna’s small frame. With his free hand, he reaches down for his tent on his shorts. Nazuna winces at the touch, his legs twitching at the sudden contact, “Wants this doctor’s attention all to himself, right?”

Kuro pats on the obvious erection, grinning to himself hearing Nazuna’s gasps and watching his body shiver with each knead Kuro makes on it.

“K-Kuro-chin--!” It doesn’t take long for Nazuna to come, pulling his head back and moaning loudly. The spot in between his shorts becomes moist and sticky due to his excitement, and his cheeks instantly flush to a deep red at the realization that he just came so easily from Kuro’s touch.

“What a naughty boy, coming so easily like that.” Kuro teases him, reaching for the small table on the side for a knife, an actual knife, “Ya really like that, huh?”

Nazuna watches as the doctor moves down, until he’s face to face with his lower body. Kuro points the tip of his knife at the brown belt around Nazuna’s shorts, before cutting up the leather swiftly. He grabs the carrot clasp that serves as the belt’s lock, which is useless now since the strap is now cut into two, and pulls the belt out from it’s loops. 

Kuro’s knife moves again to point below the bottom hem of Nazuna’s shorts, and quickly he cuts it upwards all the way to his waist band. He yanks the shorts away, it’s use now reduced as rags, and is greeted with Nazuna’s erection, covered up by soiled bandages wrapped around his private area.

“D-Don’t stare, Kuro-chin--” Nazuna’s eyes are looking away from him, embarrassed at himself still for coming so easily on his bandages.

“No.” Kuro licks his lips at the sight, carefully directing his knife at the bandages, “Ya look delicious, Nito.”

He cuts the bandages hastily, thankfully not accidentally leaving cuts on any parts of Nazuna’s skin this time. Kuro grabs for the bandages and throws them to the side, finally coming face to face with Nazuna’s (still) erect cock which leaks with precum, a possible effect inflicted by the drug. He licks his lips again looking at it and Nazuna whines, mumbling quietly as he begs Kuro to touch him. Kuro laughs softly, since that was obviously what he planned to do next. But first…

The knife Kuro used to cut off Nazuna’s clothes and bandages is pointed at his inner right thigh, and gently, not too deeply that it would hurt more than feel good, leaves another cut on the smooth skin. He hears Nazuna hiss, his cock twitching as the mark is made. Kuro smiles to himself at his handiwork.

He sets the knife aside once finished, and reaches out for Nazuna’s cock, stroking it gently in his hand and Nazuna immediately reacts with a jolt. The rabbit moans under his breath in ecstasy and the doctor hums in delight at the reaction.

Kuro continues to stroke him, quickening his pace the more he sees Nazuna convulse under him. He moves his hand down further to the base, before sticking his tongue and licking Nazuna’s tip. The rabbit moans loudly in response, pulling his head back and whining for more. Kuro chuckles at his honest reaction.

He grabs for the back of Nazuna’s knee and bends his leg upward and a little wider to give himself a better view of his crotch area. Nazuna yelps in response to the sudden action, but he doesn’t take his eyes off the scene before him. Kuro smiles at him gently, and sticks out his tongue as he starts to lick on the mark he left on his thigh, the undead’s blood sweet on his tongue. 

Kuro moves further now to the neglected shaft, licking on the head again a few more times, before opening his mouth and starting to suck on his tip. The taste of both blood and precum mixing inside him, it’s an odd taste but not an unwelcome one. Nazuna moans happily, watching with a dazed expression as Kuro lowers his head down to suck off more of Nazuna, easily fitting all of his cock inside his mouth. He feels Kuro’s tongue swirl around his shaft, and Nazuna’s toes curl and he gasps delightfully.

“K-Kuro-chin…!” Nazuna groans, “I-I’m gonna--”

For the second time today, Nazuna comes once again, but this time he does it inside Kuro’s mouth. His body quivers and his eyes roll back at the pleasure of his orgasm, but it doesn’t deter Kuro as he happily stays in his position, swallowing up the white stickiness that leaves Nazuna and his sweet blood from earlier.

Unfortunately for Nazuna, his dick is still hard after all that Kuro had done. He feels embarrassed, looking away from Kuro, who observes Nazuna with a curious gaze and smile. He wipes away the small drops of white and red that stray to the edge of his lip, before crawling back to be face to face with Nazuna again.

“I-I can’t...twake it…” Nazuna groans angrily, the blush on his cheeks not going away, “Please, plwease, _plwease_ , I n-nweed you, Kyuro-chin...”

Kuro grins upon hearing Nazuna’s wish, pleased to hear him being honest. His hand moves down again, down below his dick where a certain hole awaits him. Nazuna flinches when he feels Kuro’s finger teasing it, “Ya need me, huh?”

“Y-Yeah!” Nazuna whines loudly, “Plwease…!”

Kuro pulls away his hand and quickly grabs for a pouch labelled as ‘Emergency Items’ on the small table. When he opened it, he took out a bottle of lube from it, closed the pouch, and threw it to the side. The item has always been there, kept inside the pouch as one of the many emergency items for dire situations. 

What kind of dire situations, you ask? That is a secret kept between the members of AKATSUKI.

The doctor squeezed out a liberal amount of the lube on his fingers and moved his lube-filled hand down again to Nazuna’s entrance. Nazuna’s voice hitches as he feels the finger enter him easily, clenching his fists tightly when Kuro moves deeper inside him. Kuro inserts another inside, followed by the two fingers around in a scissor-like motion and stretching him around. Nazuna lets out another moan, shivering in place and his mouth starting to drool again. 

It feels so unnatural for him to react so much, but due to Kuro’s drug injected in his body, he feels way more sensitive than the normal human.

Kuro removes his fingers from Nazuna after a while, satisfied with his work. He looks down to see Nazuna staring at him with an intense gaze, breathing heavily and spreading his legs wide. There’s a pout on his lips, his cheeks bright red and looking impatient already.

“C-Cwome on already, you idwiot...” Nazuna whines, begging for Kuro to come closer and claim him already.

“Alright, you’re impatient…” Kuro teases him, taking off his belt, followed by his pants and boxers. 

It wasn’t so obvious until he took it off himself, but Kuro’s cock already aches hard to be touched and to come, having been aroused since Nazuna took him by the collar and kissed him. But Kuro was a patient man, wanting to drive Nazuna to the edge multiple times to see how he would react and gain results. He honestly didn’t expect the drug to work so well, but he felt bad for having to end up using Nazuna of all people for it.

He wouldn’t have it any other way though.

“I’m gonna go in now…” Kuro whispers to Nazuna, positioning his cock at his entrance. He teases the hole a little, earning a whine from Nazuna and him begging to stop teasing him and just get it on. Kuro chuckles at the barrage of complaints, and finally gives the rabbit what he wants. 

He enters inside him slowly and that shuts Nazuna up, earning a low moan from his lips as he feels Kuro slowly stretch him from the inside. Kuro can feel Nazuna’s walls tighten around his length, and it leaves Kuro breathless because he absolutely wants more of that.

Kuro thrusts himself deeper, his patience wearing thin as he wants to feel all of Nazuna around him already. He looks down to see Nazuna in a daze, whispers to keep going leaving his lips. He looks so adorable, and Kuro can’t help himself but give him just that. 

Grabbing for his thighs, he uses them to spread Nazuna’s legs wider and finally thrust his full length inside. Nazuna gasps loudly, quivering in place at the pleasure of all of Kuro fitting perfectly in him.

There is no hesitation anymore within Kuro as he starts to slowly move out and back inside Nazuna, delighted sighs escaping his lips as he starts to lose himself to the pleasure. Nazuna moans with him loudly, their voices tying together to a rhythm. 

Nazuna moves up a little to wrap his arms around Kuro's neck, bringing his head down to bury it near his neck. He can hear Kuro's moans right by his ear, calling out his name with each thrust he makes.

"N-Nito...Nito--" Kuro chants, picking up his pace to a relentless speed. He hits a spot deep inside Nazuna and doesn't hesitate to thrust in and out there again and again, causing the rabbit to moan loudly and drown in the ecstasy of Kuro going for his sweet spot.

"K-Kuro-chin! Y-Ywes...!" Nazuna wails loudly, wrapping his legs around Kuro's waist to lock him in place so he wouldn't pull out. He can feel himself about to come soon, about to lose himself once more to the heavenly feeling.

"N-Nito, I'm g-gonna come--" Kuro cries desperately, and Nazuna smiles at him.

"C-Come on, Kuro-chin," Nazuna exclaims happily, "Let's--!!!"

It doesn't take long for the both of them to come. Kuro stays in place as he fills Nazuna up to the brim with his everything. Nazuna shivers, a satisfied moan escaping his lips as he comes for the third time. Drool seeps out from the edge of his lips, his body shivering at the pleasure of orgasming once again. He's so happy, but he can feel himself slipping.

Kuro looks down at him, a contented smile on his face, and that's the last thing Nazuna sees before he falls into a sudden slumber.

.

When Nazuna jolts awake, the first thing he sees is a bright light shining down on him.

The undead rabbit sits up from the table, rubbing his eyes, and the second thing he sees is the sight of Kuro treating the wounds on his legs.

And it hits Nazuna what happened prior to all that.

"Y-Y-You!" Nazuna's voice is shrill and loud and annoyed as hell, a deep red blush on his face. His finger points accusingly at Kuro, and the doctor immediately stops treating him, raising his hands up like a culprit caught in a crime scene.

"N-Nito! You're awake." Kuro looks at him apologetically, "I guess...I should apologize."

"Apologize, yeah! You gave me some aphrodisiac, right?! That's _kinda_ fucked up! Why didn't you tell me?!" Nazuna rained down a bundle of questions on him.

"Well, I wasn't really lying to ya about anything. It does heighten your senses, making ya more sensitive to things…" Kuro explains himself before grinning sheepishly at him, "Just wanted to, uh, mess with ya a little."

"Yeah. Giving a blowjob _and_ fucking your best friend is messing around." Nazuna scoffs, crossing his arms and pouting and looking away from Kuro, before softly adding, "...It wasn't bad though."

"...Huh?" Kuro's mind goes blank upon hearing that.

"I said--" Nazuna's blush goes even redder, "It wasn't bad. I liked it. I like you."

Kuro goes quiet for a few moments, processing the sudden confession from Nazuna. When it finally does process in his head, it's the older man's turn to blush and look away from him.

"...I like ya too." Kuro admits quietly, "...And I think this is the weirdest way to confess to someone, ya know?"

Nazuna rolls his eyes at that, "Well, we're all weird anyway, and we just fucked so that might as well get out of the way. Now, come on~ treat my wounds and get me dinner."

Kuro chuckles, before moving his hands again to finish bandaging up Nazuna's wounds. They fall into a small chatter afterwards, talking about nonsensical things like whatever the hell happened between them didn't happen. 

But like Nazuna said, they are weird themselves already. 

Once Nazuna's was finished being treated, he jumped down the table and took hold of Kuro's hand, pulling him out of the room to get them dinner as he was hungry. Kuro laughs at his excitement and lets himself get dragged out by Nazuna out of the basement and to the clinic, their home.

**Author's Note:**

> im love them so much
> 
> twitter: @tjmkbndr


End file.
